It is common for a parent to place a growth chart in the room of a young child. A typical prior art growth chart consists of a poster or other static display, having thereon an incremental measurement display. For example, the display may consist of a series of hash marks, spread one inch apart, and typically includes labeling information to indicate the height corresponding to marks. Thus, the height of a child can be determined by having the child stand next to the chart, looking to see the highest hash mark which the top of the child's head reaches, and determining from the labeling information the height corresponding to that mark.
A limitation associated with prior art growth chart relates to their static nature. They are not adapted to be used by a child in the play of an interactive game, and generally have a single dedicated use as a chart. They also do not provide a child with a three-dimensional, building block type of appreciation of growth.
A need therefore exists for a growth chart that is interactive rather than static, that is building block type, and that may be used by a child for play purposes. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other, related, advantages.